


The Real Reason Why Kate Went to Cheerleading Camp

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kate-centric story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always wonder the real reason why Kate went to Cheerleading Camp. Kate tells all! Please rr! [OneShot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason Why Kate Went to Cheerleading Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created because I always wondered what exactly happen to Kate to make her not be friends with Lizzie anymore, and to hate her the way she does on the show....  
> So this is showing a time period where Kate was friends with Lizzie and what may have strained the friendship they had together...
> 
> Note: This story was posted on my old pen-name. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Lizzie McGuire? No I don't, but I'm having fun writing this.
> 
> Note: This story is told by Kate's POV, and narrated by her, years later, while she's reflecting how she got popular.

The Real Reason Why Kate Went to Cheerleading Camp

Sometimes I wonder why I am so popular. Maybe it's my mom I have to thank or some other people. It was after sixth grade where she told me to grow up and act like a proper lady. I wanted to see how my friends would react, as well as how he will react.

When I say he, I mean Gordo. He was actually a cute guy, with some brains in him, unlike some people like Ethan Craft. Gordo was every girls dream about, and at least all the girls had a crush on him sometime or another.

I really didn't want to leave, for then I would miss hanging with Miranda, Lizzie, and him-Gordo. In case, you haven't notice I do have a crush on him, and part of me have a crush on him today.

Usually in the summer, we would all hang out at the digital café or even at the lake. It was the day when I was leaving cheerleading camp, so I headed down at the lake, to say goodbye.

"Hey Miranda and Lizzie!" I cried out with joy, hugging them, when they ran towards me. I would never forget how truly happy I was then. I thought being a cheerleader or being popular would make me happy. I guess when you take some more than what you deserve you become miserable. I mean being friends with Claire is fun at times, like when we shop together. But I can't talk to her about some of my crushes, because they not part of the popular group and if they were, she would tell, and sometimes backstab me. Like when I hurt my arm and I couldn't be with the cheerleaders, I was all alone. I am still all alone but at least, when I was with Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo, we could talk about crushes, and my secrets wouldn't be told by a lot of people, and I would be happy with people.

"I am sorry, but I can't go to the lake all summer!" I said in a sad voice, which seems to be with me all the time.

"Why not?" asked Lizzie. She could be considers to be slow, but really she just gets confuse at times.

"Remember, the cheerleading camp my mom wanted to send me to" both girls were nodding to me "well I have to go."

"We are going to miss you!" said Miranda.

"And will shop together and go to lake when you come back" replied Lizzie.

Ooh, shopping my favorite pastime, I mused. "Sure!" and in an unison voice together, we said "Best friends for life." I thought that will be true, but what happened next would make me really want to go to Cheerleading camp and not be friends with them.

I had to tell him. I had to tell him I like him, or just a good bye. I mustered all the courage I had left, which was a little to go and talk to him. You think after being friends with Gordo since first grade, that I will be able to talk to him, no I could talk to him, only two ways, shyly, or the mean voice I used later on in life. But never a friendly voice. I was walking towards Gordo who was at a tree, filming us. He had such a vision of being a director, which I am sure he'll make a great director, he won that district movie about how life is at school.

"Um, H-hi Gordo!" I said to him, nervous that the camera was right in front of my face.

"You want me to turn the video camera off?" asked Gordo, knowing the answer before hand, because he turned towards the camera and turned it off, while I was nodding.

"Um, Gordo, I have something to say..." he was looking off towards Lizzie. So it was obvious, and yet it was obvious that I couldn't be with Gordo if he had eyes only for Lizzie.

"I have to go to cheerleading camp, and I have to leave now. Bye!" I said quickly and jumped and ran crying home. I never got to hear Gordo say bye...and none of my friends tried to convince me to stay, or at least he didn't. Ever since that day, I knew Gordo had a crush with Lizzie, oh and how I hated her now. Ok not hate, but dislike her. What did she have that I don't have? I know I mean now, but once upon a time ago, I use to be nice and little bit of a shy person. That is why my mom wanted me to go to camp, so I wouldn't be shy anymore. I'm not know, I am really talkative now! That is what I have to thank my mother.

"Mom, I'm ready to go to camp" I replied when I got home. I didn't want my mom to see me cry, she would then tell me big girls don't cry. I turn to get my pack bag that I had to pack earlier and I left the house to go to the car. When I turn to see my beautiful white house, it seemed to morph into an ugly white house. My house lost its beauty the same day I lost my true self.

And when the car started to go, I was unwilling to prepare myself to cheerleading camp. And that was how I got popular; I grew up from my childish dreams of having Gordo, into the sad reality that I can't have him. And as the car started, I turn to say goodbye to my childhood world. "You'll come back don't worry" my mom replied to my action. I rolled my eyes, and thought it will never go back to what it was like.

And it didn't. But somehow I wish it did.

The End


End file.
